1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calorimetric detection unit and a calorimetric member for a precision calorimeter for the measurement of reaction heat. More particularly, this invention relates to a calorimetric detection unit and a calorimetric member for a conduction flow type calorimeter for accurate continuous measurement over the course of time of the amount of heat generated and absorbed during the mixture, dilution, and reaction between two gases, liquids, or solutions.
Advances in measuring machines and devices are contributing greatly to the elucidation of various chemical and physical phenomena and functions. The present invention constitutes one such advance in the field of science in which the present inventors specialize in that enables analysis of the functions of biomolecules, such as proteins and nucleic acids, and blood cells. For example, this invention makes it possible to detect with heretofore unattainable accuracy subtly variations in the amounts of heat of reaction minute amounts of heat produced upon the reaction and/or mixing of biomolecules and blood cells and of a time-course change in these amounts. It is, therefore, expected to contribute to the investigation of the causes of diseases in the fields of diagnosis and therapy.
2. Prior Art Statement
Calorimeters fall roughly into three types, i.e. the adiabatic type, the isothermal type, and the conduction type. The calorimetric detection unit and the calorimetric member contemplated by the present invention are intended for use in conduction flow type calorimeters. The name "conduction type" implies that amounts of heat are detected by means of a thermopile concurrently serving as a heat conductor. By "flow type" is meant that the system is for detecting and measuring amounts of heat generated by a pair of fluids such as gases, liquids, or solutions when they are introduced into a single sample-passing pipe laid on a thermosensitive element. Calorimeters of this type are frequently used in experimental studies because they facilitate detection of the amount of heat, simplify the operation, and achieve quick temperature equilibration.
The conventional conduction flow type calorimeter is constructed by superposing a metallic plate of high thermal conductivity on a detecting element and helically disposing thereon a sample-passing pipe for fluids so as to enclose and immobilize the metallic plate or by having the sample-passing pipe helically wound on the periphery of a metallic cylinder of high thermal conductivity. The amount of heat measured by this calorimeter, therefore, inevitably includes a component due to the change of temperature taking place in the metallic plate or metallic cylinder. This calorimeter thus measures the change in temperature of an article having a large thermal capacity as compared with the small amount of sample fluid and, therefore, does not allow measurement with high sensitivity.
Further, the conventional conduction flow type calorimeter has been incapable of continuously measuring change in amount of heat over the course of time.